Parentage: ‘LEP01’ is a seedling selection resulting from a selection process carried out by the inventor in Joondalup, Western Australia, Australia. In August of 2010, the inventor sowed seed collected from several unnamed Lepidosperma gladiatum plants and grew them to a mature size in order to evaluate for unique characteristics of commercial value. In March of 2011, the inventor discovered a seedling of Lepidosperma gladiatum which exhibited a smaller plant size and fine-textured foliage. This seedling was isolated and further evaluated to assess the uniformity and stability of the characteristics first observed. After 3 years of propagation trials, the claimed plant was selected for commercial production and given the name ‘LEP01’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘LEP01’ was first asexually propagated in 2011 by division of the plant's crown in Joondalup, Western Australia, Australia and has since been asexually reproduced by meristematic tissue culture propagation. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘LEP01’ variety have proven to be stable through five generations and clones so produced maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.